fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Kandorian Army (SV)
The Kandorian army was a group of Kryptonian clones headed by Major Zod on Earth. These soldiers found their way to Earth via advanced technology known only as "the orb". One of Zod's followers mentioned that the last memory any of them had before being awoken on Earth was having blood extracted in Kandor before a battle. Due to the Orb having been exposed to blue kryptonite by Jor-El, the clones did not receive the array of powers that Kryptonians normally would develop under a yellow sun although the reverse applied when faced under a red sun for unknown reasons, but an infusion of blood from a full-powered Kryptonian, such as Kal-El, would restore their abilities. Known Members The known members are: *'Major Zod' - The younger clone of General Zod. *'Basqat' - The captain of Zod's army. *'Vala' - The sister of Faora and a cybernetic engineer. *'Non'-Was a soldier in Zod's army *Other Unnamed Agents Deceased members * Faora - The younger clone of Faora and a soldier in Zod's army. She was killed by Zod. * Alia - A soldier in Zod's army. An Alia from an alternate timeline was fatally stabbed while fighting Kal-El. Her present timeline self killed a clone of Jor-El and was killed by Zod. * Coats - A soldier in Zod's army. Responsible for the zombie virus and was beheaded by Major Zod for his actions. * Non- Was a soldier in Zod's army and a sleeper agent in the Luthor Mansion who was killed by Tess. He was also wore the same family crest as Faora, although his relationship to her is unknown. Season Nine The original intention, through Jor-El's influence, for the Kandorians to live on Earth as mortals, rather than as deities. While on Earth, they will be rendered without any abilities, and use their skills as soldiers and scientists to blend into human society. He believed that they can have better lives on Earth, rather than what they had on Krypton. Once re-created by the Orb to Earth, Major Zod began recruiting his old troops by scouring Metropolis and the surrounding cities looking for soldiers. They appointed Zod as their leader and after 3 weeks of searching, Zod had gathered around dozens of soldiers but growing frustrated, the soldiers began turning on their leader at the frustration of not having their natural abilities under Yellow sun lead by Basqat and Faora. They eventually imprisoned Zod with Tess Mercer believing that he was hiding things from them. When they began questioning Zod and Tess, Zod used his natural leadership skills to gain their trust and they left their temporary base, Luthor Mansion leaving no evidence and with Tess hunting them down. They eventually fled to Metropolis and in an abandoned warehouse when they came across John Corben who had recently been run over by a truck. Zod had his troops break into LuthorCorp facilities stealing equipment and trying to find a means to get their powers. They took out Corben's organs and replaced them with a Kryptonite generator before leaving him to roam free. Coats, a medical officer, began to blend in to earth getting a job at Metropolis General Hospital and began researching his suspicions that Jor-El came with them to Earth, after seeing the House of El symbol all over Metropolis. He developed a zombie virus to spread over Metropolis knowing that the Blur would use his blood to create an antidote. Once he obtained Jor-El's blood (actually Clark Kent's) from the antidode created, he reported to Zod announcing his findings. Although Zod was disturbed at the news, he was pleased with Coats' findings but not at his methods and cut his head off. The Kandorians masqueraded as a corporation to be hired by Tess Mercer into LuthorCorp to create the Solar Tower, in an effort to return their Kryptonian abilities, with Zod being the CEO of RAO Corporation. When Zod discovered Jor-El in the Luthor Mansion after he was captured by Tess, he had the Kandorians take him to their hideout. When Clark met the Kandorians, he used his resources to give them lives on Earth, like Vala to work at the bookstore in Metropolis, which most were grateful for rather than being scientists or soldiers. After getting their powers, the Kandorians followed Zod and then realized the truth behind Zod's deception and had Kal-El take them to a new world. Under a new order, Major Zod was sentenced to life imprisonment in the Phantom Zone by the Kandorian populace. Category:Organizations Category:Smallville Organizations Category:Teams Category:Smallville Teams